Pahkitew Island
Pahkitew Island is the island at which Total Drama: Pahkitew Island takes place. It is used as the replacement for the sunken Camp Wawanakwa and is located somewhere in Western Canada. Features Unlike its predecessor, Pahkitew Island is not equipped with any facilities other than the outhouse confessional that survived Camp Wawanakawa's destruction in The Final Wreck-ening, and the new elimination area located to the west. As such, the contestants are required to build their own shelters. Pimâpotew Kinosewak has a treehouse in the woods. Waneyihtam Maskwak initially build a wizard's tower, but after a stampeding herd of moose bring it down, they move into a cave. For food, the campers are required to forage for themselves. Jasmine and Samey do so for Kinosewak and Shawn for Maskwak. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Like Camp Wawanakwa, Pahkitew Island was believed to be an artificial island despite what Chris claims to be a Cree historical site. For several episodes, contestants (notably Jasmine, Shawn, and Scarlett) discover something going on with the island such as changes in landscapes, plants which are not native to Western Canada, such as manchineel trees and Chinese mulberry bushes, and unusual cave structures. In This Is The Pits!, Scarlett discovers that most, if not all, of the island's wildlife, may be artificial after discovering that a crocodile, which was chasing her and Max, was actually an animatronic robot. Scarlett salvages and reverse engineers components from the destroyed robotic crocodile to build a remote control device and discovers a secret elevator in the cave using it; however, Scarlett loses the device when Max throws it out of the elevator, believing that it was junk. In Hurl and Go Seek, Scarlett discovers that the entire island is actually controlled by a supercomputer after finding a large circuit board hidden within a tree. As she attempts to hack the island's central computer via the circuit board, Max vomits on it before Scarlett can gain control, shorting it out and causing the entire island to go haywire at the end of the episode as Chris attempts to sign off. In Scarlett Fever, Chris reveals that most of the island is indeed artificial and that the island's self-destruct sequence has been activated, giving the campers one hour to shut it down. While infiltrating the island's underground control facility to find the main terminal, the campers (besides Scarlett) discover that the animals on the island are all robots, and Chris uses some of them as a security countermeasure. Scarlett eventually finds the main control room and seizes the opportunity to take control of the island, revealing herself to be an evil mastermind. She threatens to let the island's self-destruct sequence blow up the island, killing everyone on it, with the ultimatum being Chris giving her the million dollars. Chris refuses, and the remaining contestants battle their way through Scarlett's robotic defenses and defeat her, with Sky managing to stop the self-destruct sequence at the last second. At the end of the episode, the island's systems are still malfunctioning, as Sector A of the island is on fire and Sector B is frozen solid. In Sky Fall, Chris shuts down the central computer which controls most the island while the Interns manage to contain the fire in Sector A and partially defrost Sector B. Although Chris disables the island's terraforming and weather generation systems, he still utilizes robotic crocodiles and bears as obstacles during the challenge. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Chris reboots the island's central computer, which has since been repaired, re-enabling the island's terraforming and weather generating capability. In the final leg of the challenge, Chris allows Dave and Jasmine, who were originally selected as the helpers for Sky and Shawn, respectively, to manipulate the island's systems by remote control to prevent the final two from crossing the finish line. Notable locations Beach Where the teams form in So, Uh This Is My Team?, and where Chris introduces the show. It is also seen in A Blast from the Past as the contestants walk to the docks. Elimination ceremony campfire area Used to terminate a contestant from the competition. It is on a cliff and equipped with the Cannon of Shame. Outhouse confessional Where the contestants voice their thoughts, and the only thing that managed to survive Camp Wawanakwa's destruction. Pimâpotew Kinosewak's treehouse Pimâpotew Kinosewak's shelter, constructed in So, Uh This Is My Team?. Later used to house other contestants after the merge. Waneyihtam Maskwak's cave Waneyihtam Maskwak's shelter which Shawn discovers and offers to his team in I Love You, Grease Pig!. Lake Pahkitew The lake surrounding Pahkitew Island, used as part of the challenge in A Blast from the Past. One of the entrances to the island's interior is located at the bottom of the pit. Junk pile A large mound of garbage seen in So, Uh This Is My Team?, which teams salvage for materials suitable for constructing their shelters. Forest Used for several challenges and foraging for the teams' breakfasts. The movement of various parts such as trees and the waterfall brings about much confusion, which is later explained in Hurl and Go Seek. Challenge meeting area Serves as a meeting place before and after challenges to explain the rules and announce the challenge winner. Used for the main setting of the Truth or Scare challenge in I Love You, I Love You Knots, and the location of the vending machine in Mo Monkey Mo Problems. Docks Used for the challenge in A Blast from the Past. Underground pit Serves as the challenge site in This Is The Pits!. As the contestants venture further deeper, they come across a nest of glow slugs, the Gem Cave, and an underground lake which turns out to be the outhouse confessional waste. Scarlett finds the cave structure odd, foreshadowing the island's phoniness. Avalanche Zone The snowy area of the island, located at Sector B. It serves as the finish line of the challenge in Three Zones and A Baby and Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. Dining hall Used for the first part of the challenge in Hurl and Go Seek. Pahkitew Island interior The underground mechanical area of Pahkitew Island, containing all the machinery used to control the environment and houses the robot animals. The control room The Island's Control Center which Scarlett gains access to and uses to take over the island in Scarlett Fever. Mt. McLean Used for the challenge in Sky Fall. Stage Used for the challenge in Pahk'd With Talent. It was also used in the previous seasons. Trivia *"Pahkitew" is the Cree word for "explode." *It is pronounced PAK-IH-TAY-OH. *Like Camp Wawanakwa, Pahkitew Island was hinted to be artificial; however, unlike its predecessor, Pahkitew Island's artificial state was confirmed. Category:Heroic Locations